The present system and method of channel map correction in an EPG uses a television broadcast system as described in International Application No. PCT/US96/17920, an electronic program guide (xe2x80x9cEPGxe2x80x9d) as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/120,488, a method and apparatus for transmitting and downloading setup information as described in International Application No. PCT/US97/00739 which are incorporated into this application by reference. Appendix A describes the method of using XDS call letter data to correct channel maps. Appendix A are incorporated into this application by reference.
In a television system capable of receiving television programs from various programming sources, e.g. cable, antenna, or satellite, two or more sources may carry an identical television station (e.g. XNBC is carried by both cable and satellite). Thus, in presenting program listings of all the sources in a single guide format, it is desirable to delete duplicative stations to conserve memory and avoid cluttering of the guide with duplicative program information.
According to one aspect of the invention, a channel map in an electronic television program guide system that includes channel numbers and alphanumeric channel labels is updated. The tuner in the system is tuned to a channel number of a television channel that is included in the channel map. Data is extracted from the television signal that includes an alphanumeric label for the tuned television channel. The channel mapis revised according to the alphanumeric label for the tuned television channel if the alphanumeric label in the extracted data for the tuned television channel does not correspond with the alphanumeric channel label stored in the channel map for the tuned television channel.